Naruto- Legend Among Shinobie
by Nurahiyon
Summary: What if Naruto...Learned about a certain being earlier in his life. What If he was able to understand it and befriend it. Ultimately he would be a kick-ass ninja. This story will be somewhat Cannon and certain key events in Uzumakies life I feel abliged to keep the Same. But READ my authors not and help me out. I wont to make this THE ULTIMATE STORY OF NARUTO. for me at least
1. Intro

Its Nurahiyon hear.

Well..I was Kinda bummed a story of my own originality didn't get any views whatsoever. Then I realized that hey this is a Fan-FICTION cite. (Face Palm to the head)

Sigh...Well then my spirits as a writer were lifted again when I decide I would make my own Naruto Fanfic. "Surly I could do it" I thought to myself, "Why i'm the biggest Naruto nerd I know."

So I have an amazingly awesome idea for a story. I'll try not to make it like any I have already read and Im aiming For a minumum of 100 chapters. No I do not own the Naruto franchise. Masashi Kishimoto sensie owns it... However I worship his work and have followed the story since the beginning...So i will use my profound knowledge of the shinobie world Sensie created and devote my own da-view in celebration of the, sad yet anticipated, wrapping up of Naruto. I want to Incorporate some ideals to my story...but i wont to change it up a bit.

So Know that my intro is over with (Loud clapping and cheerful celebration)...Its time to get down to business. (All celebration stops)

I need help...I won't to change some genders in the my story (Naruto's gender is staying as is..MALE) but i dont know what characters to change. I also want to add some love twist into the story pairing Naruto with lots of capable partners. So im asking all the other Naruto fans, nerds, geeks, and...others...to help a brother out. So far this is what i want for my characters..

Character & Gender

Naruto- MALE

Sakura-FEMALE

Sauske- IM THINKING FEMALE- just because

Kakashie- INDECISIVE (I love kakashie sensie dont get me wrong...but i cant help but wonder what the story would be like if he was female...hmm)

Asuma- MALE

...

and thats were my brainstorming stops...I know weird huh ya think id have thought of more...Well anywho...My story I plan on having reflecting (somewhat) CANNON to the original works with some major tweaks of my own...Such as Naruto learning of the Kyubi at a younger age and actually befriending him- the story would go threw the chunin exams with an occasional made up mission or happening of my own fantasies. This also includes naruto becoming a lot better ninja then he is in the beginning of the original story by Kishimoto sensie. But ill give you the detail on that when I publish my First chapter..SO PLEASE PM ME TELL ME HOW TO MAKE POLLS AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF SO I CAN MAKE MY DREAMS FLY BEFORE ME ON MY COMPUTER SCREEN...

thankyou ever so kindly

Nurahiyon (aka Nura Namakazi)


	2. A Resolve and a promise

A/N

Hello everyone its finally time to post my first chapter in my long track to honor my day-veiw to the great story of Naruto. You will see what characters get changed when it comes time to meet them. So without further a due the Legend of Naruto Uzumakie Namakazies begins.  
I will try and keep my A/N short in the beginning so we can get down to businessmen

Please forgive any miss spellings I was in a hurry to get my first chapter posted. I will take it slower from hear on out and make sure to find an editore, beta reader, Whatever you call them to help out to

Disclaimer: I don't own the original idea of Naruto, but I adore it and follow it very closely.

"_Jutsu" _

"normal speech"

'thought'

_'jutsu thought'_

_**Demon speech**_

_**'demon thought'**_

The night air was heavy with mist, large beads of condensation formed in clumps on the already soaked orange jumpsuit of a fleeing blond boy. Naruto darted between the alleyways of Kahonagakure, also known as the village hidden in the leaves. This blond wasn't running for sport. He was running for his life. He ran from an ever growing mob of drunk and aggressive villagers. Naruto flew threw another group of villagers gaining many insults and flying objects that, by now, after years of neglect and repeated abuse he had learned to expertly doge.

The blonds goggles began to fog up as the sky became darker. He wasn't sure how long he had been running. It had to have been around early evening. His stomachache grumbled from hunger, he had to lose these villagers somehow. You'd think they would have grown tiresome of chasing him. Yet every time he tried to stope to catch his breath there they would be running around the corner. After what seemed like the hundredth corner gathering a few more persuaders to the already dozens. Naruto suddenly had an idea. Using his newfound determination to fuel his resolve he jumped high onto a near by roof top. Once on top he sprinted towards the walls of Kahona. If he couldn't lose them inside the city then he would just have to hide out in the forest until they had forgotten about him or simply believed that he was never coming back.

A group of six low level chûnin ninja, three males Tarou, Daiki, and Kaede and three females Kamiko, Marise, and Nyoko were walking along the south west wall looking for something to do. The group debated on weither they should go training or go shopping for Supplies. Tarou, the tallest, had long black hair that went down to about the middle of his back. He wore standard ninja clothing. He had a lose black combate sweatshirt on with a mesh shirt underneath. On the back of the shirt was the large orange spiral of Uzushiogakure. He wore grey slacks and had His left leg taped and the opposite side arm taped. He wore a hip pouch and his headband was laced around his belt. He had two long katanas straped across his back in an X.(picture Neji then take away his hyuga byakugan and make him a swords ninja.) He suggested they just check in and see if there were any low ranked missions avaliable. ( I will not be describing everycharacters outfit in detaile)

"Jeeze we still cant agree on something...what a boring day." Marise sighed brushing a few strands of red hair out of her face. She was stood about average height for girls at 5"3' and she wore a tight black flak jacket and matching black tight pants that went to her knees showing off all of her curvy figure. On her feet were the standerd ninja sandels. Kamiko the only blond in the group nodded her agreement adding/

"Its also sooo wet outside." As if on cue the clouds above them let loose a strong downpoor. Nyoko who had Short chines styled brown hair squealed as her already tight and damp white shirt became instantly soaked exsposing more of her larger than average bust makeing the other girls more annoyed and the guys a little excited at seeing there comrades full size. They quickly ducked under a nerby houses veranda. There moods officialy dimmed. Untile Daiki the shortest of the group pointed at a figure dressed in bright organge running across the rooftops straight for the wall.

"Look at that...who is that?" Daiki weezed in his raspy voice. He reajusted his armor back into a confertable positon.

"What atrosiouse clothing." Kamiko laughed.

"Yeah...Wait I've seen those cloths before" Tarou spoke softly catching the others attention. "Only one person wears those clothing...that person is non other than the demon boy..naruto, Naruto Uzumakie." at hearing this Kaede got a glint in his green eyes. Tarou as if predicting what he might say sighed and turned to leave.

"whatever your planning Kaede I'm not particapting." He said over his shoulder before walking away from them into the still heavly pooring rain. Under his breath he added " I dont want the guilt and i dont want to see the pain."

The others watched him walk away everyone but Kaede had a confused look on there faces because they did not know what was goin on. Until Kaede voiced his unspoken insperation.

"You guys said you wanted to do something fun right?" he questioned the others. They looked at each other for a few moments then shrugged and nodded for Kaede to continue. "Well how do you feel about playing in the rain..." he trailed off hopping that they caught what he was saying.

"Baka!...what do you mean play.." Kamiko started raising her gloved hands ready to strike him until Marise grabed her freainds arm and whispered into her ear. Kamiko had a look of confusion on her face at first but then an evil smile cracked across her face.

"Okay...Im game" she said after Marise finished the exsplanation.

"Alright then Follow me." Kaede smiled, with that the group ran up and over the wall to track a certan orange dressed boy.

...

Naruto

Naruto sat panting against a tree in the forest surrounding Kahona. He was as far as he could bring himself to be, in his current state away from the village. He could just make out the side of the faces on hokage rock. He finally collasped in exaughstion and from hunger. He awoke a little afterwords. The rain had passed and the sun was casting orange and red rays across the tree tops as the cool evening came too. Naruto stood up, then fell down emidiatly after in the featle position holding his aching stomach. He was so hungry he would eat just about anything at that moment. He waited untile the pain ebbed away befor standing up. The sun was lower know casting smooth shadows across the forest. He sloached from physical exaughsten. He may have the best stamina but today he reached his limit. He was heading back twords Kahona walking from tree to tree for support as his body was to weak at the moment to support Itself.

'Ill show them.' Naruto thought to himself, 'I'll show them all when I become hokage...I'll be the greatest hokage they have ever seen. Then they'll have to acknowledge me.' suddenly that sense of danger he had devoluped over the years flared pushing adrenalin threw his body. He jumped to the side through a bush as three kunai logged into the tree that he was leaning on. Fear regripped his heart and without a single thought he stood up and ran back twords the village.

He didn't make it far when a foot connected with his chest and he flew threw a tree into a small clearing. Five figures Jumped into the clearing, Naruto coughed up blood rolled over onto his arms to support himself...they waited as he slowly and shakingly stood up. He looked at the figures that surronded him with eyes full of pain and unspoken pleading. The group was made up of two boys and three girls. One boy had spiky black hair and green eyes. He looked down in threatning at Naruto. Beside him was a Blondie that refused to make eye contact with him at first but then she straightened herslelf and withdrew a Kunai from her pouch. Next was a rather short and chubby ninja. He had short brown hair and redish brown body armor with kahonas symbole on the front. There were two more girls one had red hair and tight clothing and the other had kneak length brown hair.

"w..wh...what..ddd..do want?" Naruto wheezed stumbling slightly and holding his chest as he stood there. He was in so much pain. They were obvioulsy ninja for they all had kahona head bands.

The mean looking raven haired boy spoke answered withdrawing a few kunai knifes of his own. "where just hear to have a little spar...come on itll be fun."  
Naruto's eyes filled with horror. He stumbled backwords slowly reatreating from the five ninjas. From there strong chakara signature he guessed they were probably chunin.

"Im...im not interested." Naruto wheezed again as he slowly began to recover and heal from the kick to his chest. The raven boy only smirked and took a step forward causing Naruto to take a step back.

"You didnt have a choice." He groweled. At this threat naruto turned to bolt but was stopped by the chubby ninja. Who had used chakara to increase his speed so he could cut Naruto off. He delivered a visouse round house kick to Narutos face, dislocating his jaw while sending him back twords the remaining four.

"TEAM TORIN BOLD STAR ATTACK SEQUANCE" the raven haired shouted befor gathering chakara in his legs and jumping high into the sky. Narutos flight was cut short by a rising the rising knee of the blonde Kunoichi that conicted right in the middle of his spine causeing him to stop and spin bolt upright in the air. Befor gravity even began to pull naruto back to the ground she unleashed a lethal barrage of quick and powerful punches then ending with a side kick sending him flying tword the red Kunoichi who gave a similir barrage of attacks lodging a kuni into his leg. They stood in a trinangle formation and they continue to send naruto around for repeated abuse.

Naruto was had already stoped screaming in pain for the lose of his voice so he suffered in silence as his body was battered. Finally the chubby ninja delivered the final kick scooping low to the ground then using his upper body and arms to sharply lift his lower body under the still hovering body of the blond haired boy he deliverd a painful kick to narutos chest again causing several ribs to break. While screaming.  
"DAIKI RISING KICK." Naruto flew upwards turning in a tight spiral flipping into a platform position. The Raven haired boy who had used chakara to jump at the begging was waiting for him and unleashed his secreat air fighting technique pounding naruto the whole 5 feet back down and when naruto was no more than a foot from the ground he delivered a powerful ake kick to the boys gut.

Narutos impact as gravity finaly had a chance to catch up with him caused a massive shockwave threw his body makeing him black out momentarly from pain. The impact caused small crater in the ground around his body. Slowly filling with blood streaming from the blonds mouth, nose and kuni wounds. He lay there in a crumpled beaten mess unable to move a single muscle in his bodie. His Voice too horse from screaming earlier to cry. His mind to shocked from pain to think.

The group looked down at there work only a few felt guilty and one felt absolutly disgusted with herself.

"You dont think..hes dead...do you."Nyoko whined. "Omygawd Kaede what have we done...If we...Oh no what if the Hokage finds out someone finds him like this...We shouldnt have done this...We overdid it.." her rant was cut short by the raven haired boy she was addressing as Kaede. He walked over and slapped her across the face.

"Shut up..hes not human hes a monster and were probably doing the village a favor so what if he dies. You think anyone would care...but i do feel bad..maybe ill put him out of his miseray so he dosnt have to suffer...He should suffer but ill be genarouse and end it now." Kaede said turning back twords naruto while pulling out another Kunai. He charged the crumpled figure. The blood had lessened as the Nine tails supplied chakara to the boy. Kyubii roared inside naruto in fury at what the boy had gone threw because of him.

**If Naruto dies I die with him. YOU SCUM! IF I WERE OUT OF HEAR I WOULD TEAR YOU LIM FROM LIM! **The kyubiis rant went unheard even by Naruto for the fact that he was sealed inside of him. A feeling of dread washed over Naruto as the chunin named Kaede rushed tword him Kunai drawn, he realised that he was finally gonna die...so soon after makeing his vow to become Hokage. Tears welled in his eyes, he couldnt move he wouldnt have even if he could.

The kunai glint in the dim light as it came arching down, Naruto shut his eyes waiting for the sharp tingle of the blade pearcing his flesh. Instead he heard metal on medal and in a rush a wind Kaeda flew backwards.

"Tarou!" The others called in surprise at there freaind. They were about to say something more but a wave of killer intent poored from Tarou as he looked at his freainds in utter disguast. Naruto opened his eyes to his newfound saviour. He looked up to see a tall young man with two Katana sheaths crossed on his back that were empty. He had long black hair that stuck to his cloths from being wet.

"You guys discust me utterally." Tarou spat at his commarades,"Nyoko Mosakato I am truly astonished by your actions. The five of you ganging up on a boy. That is truly unbecoming of a Ninja." the Nyoko, the short brown hair looked down in shame as her crush scolded her.

"Tarou we were just.." Kaede started but was cut off with a look from his friend.

"I do not want to speak with any of You leave hear...NOW!" He shouted the last when they had not moved. Ashamed they all shushuned away. Tarou sheathed both his Katanas and looked back down at the broken figure that was slowly healing. He was so young yet the world was so cruel to his unchangable fate. He didnt choose to be the one to house a demon neither was he responsible for the creatures actions. He flet bad for this boy. He needed a friend someone needed to step out for him. Tarou bent down and pick up the still limp boy and pushing as much chakara in his legs as he could he jumped rushing back to Kohona. He was going to get this boy treatmeant even if he had to threaten the nurses. Befor leaving the clearing though he spoke loudly to the unseen Anbu ninja.  
"If you refuse to protect this helpless boy...Then..I WILL. Your refusal to action is degrading of a Ninja also. I will be reporting this straight to Lord Third." As Taruo speed twords the Hospital naruto slowly started to fade into unconchessness. Befor he went completely under he whispered three words that Taruo smiled at.

"Thank you Tarou-san"

**A/N **

**Whew...Finally first chapter is DONE. Sorry for the wait it took me a little time with the details and the small fight scene. I didnt discribe a lot of the surroundings but i will start to get more detailed as time goes on and i get farther into my story. Let me know how i did...are you intreaged as to what will happen next. I know i didnt end with a clift hanger...But as a reader I hate those...I hate waiting for a resolution more. **

**For those of you who are woundering Tarou is not my character...he is a significant character for now..youll just have to wait and see. I kept Kyubii (aka Karuma) male becasue i thought it fit better...He will have times were he will try to negativly influence Naruto-but ill let you wait to see what happens with that. My next chapter will skip ahead a couple years to when Naruto begins in the acadamy. So till next time **

**Nura Namakazie Uzumaki. **

**Please R&R and no flames..(Whatever those are) This is just an intro...my goal was to try and get you intreaged eager to find out what will come next. As my first chapter of fan fiction...please be curtiouse.**


	3. Announcment

**A/n**

**I want to apologize to you guys my next chapter wont be out for a couple more weeks so hang in there please. I hate waiting for things myself so i feel really bad about making you guys have to wait for the story to continue. **

**Ive just been really busy as of late and others times too lazy to open it (and other times i have to stop cause i should be doing school work.) Anyhow give me a bit more time. I have not found/ received anything back from any beta readers so im just going to submit my chapter once im done. Im trying to proof read myself as i go along. **

**Thanks to those who have followed my story really gets me excited. **

**Nurahiyon.**


	4. Chapter 2 meeting the Fox

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry all for the stupendously long wait but Im finally back and Im kicking to continue this story so hear we go. **_

_**Thank you all who have commented and let me know my errors in my first story ill be better from know on promise **_

_**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto just this fan based story: D**_

_**Im also going start fun little Naruto trivia's to liven things up PM me your answers and ill post those who get it right so First trivia question.**_

Her name can mean iris (菖蒲) or pattern (文目). However, it can also mean "to murder" or "to wound" (危め).

Hint: Its a frequently seen character.

Now on to the story.

"Jutsu"

"normal speech"

_'thought'_

_'jutsu thought'_

**Demon speech**

_**'demon thought'**_

It was hot in Konoha, the sun was at its peek height of mid-day and was blazing unmercifully down on all under it. Although the bulk of the heat was sweped away by the cool breeze that blew ever so gently threw the village. Yet still to its inhabitants it still felt like one of the hottest days of the year. Of course this mere 85 degrees was nothing to what Signature went threw yearly. A certain blonde felt the wait of the heat on his shoulders but was reluctant to let it bring his bright mood down. He sat at the stand of his favorite restaurant...well Actually the only restaurant that would sell food to him. He had just finished his fifth bowl of romen and was whiping his mouth to leave when the owner spoke up to him.

"That's all today Naruto-kun?" Teuchi asked a little surprised to see Naruto leaving earlier than normal.

"Hai Teuchi-san thank you for the delicious ramen. Yours is still the best in the world." The blond replied with a large grin plastered across his face. His eyes were shut as he stood there with his hands resting behind his head. His orange jacket was tied tightly around his waist, he wore the same orange sweat pants and or a top he wore a light blue undershirt over a mesh shirt. "Well I gotta meet someone so see ya later old man, Ayame-onesan" with that naruto ran from the stand as a frying pan came flying threw the air.

"OLD MAN YOU SAY!.."Teuchi screamed after the fleeing smiling boy. He then shook his head and retrieved his pan putting it in the dirty dishes pile.

"Its so nice to finally see naruto happy about something. I wonder what he is running off to do?" Ayame questioned take a moment to look up from the dishes. Teuchi looked at his daughter having the same thought she did. Ayame, his daughter, has long brown hair tied back with a whit handkerchief, she had only a single long bang hanging down to her chin hugging against her right cheek. She was average built and she wore a white robe like shirt and blue pants and a blue apron tied around her waist. She was the Teuchi's first pride followed by his restaurant of course.

"You never know with that Uzumaki boy, maybe he's finally found a friend." Teuchi wondered outloud. Ayame smiled 'that would be nice.' she thought to herself before returning back to her work.

The boy of subject was walking slowly down the street to meet up with Taruo, who would be waiting for him at training ground 7 located in a clearing near the hot spring. It had been two weeks since Taruo's comrades had beaten Naruto within an inch of his life. Right before the dark haired boy named Kaedae landed the finishing blow Taruo came to his rescue. Taruo wasn't the only new face he meat that day. Naruto lowered his arms and looked down so his hair covered his face in shadow. He remember as he recovered in the hospital his talk with the nine tails the Kyubii.

Flash back:

_Naruto lay bandaged from head to toe in his hospital bed. To those who looked at him they saw only an unconscious boy. Inside of naruto was a different story. _

_Naruto found himself in a dark hallway full of pipes that stretched off in to the darkness for what looked like eternity. The hallway was flooded and he heard the sound of dripping water. He couldn't pinpoint the direction of which the noise was coming from because it seemed to echo all around him. He walked threw the halls until he came to a large room on the far side of the room there was a large water seemed to flow into darkness. Out of curiosity Naruto ventured forth casually to explore the rest of this depressing place he foundhimself in. When he was no more than a couple feet from the gates a harsh rumbling voice spoke out loudly startling. _

_**So my Jailer finally pays a visit!**__ The harshness of the voice scared the blond a little he stood dumbstruck turning in circles to try and find the source of the voice. Suddenly a pair of wickedly evil red eyes lit up from the darkness he was just moments ago going to walk into. The water started to bubble as the room started to illuminate with red light. In a matter of seconds Naruto could see a large fox head laying on its crossed arms behind the cellar door. It startled him just how large the creature was._

_"wh.. Are you?" the blonde boy asked softly half out of curiosity half out of fear. The beast smiled an enormously large evil smile. _

_**Who am I..HAHAHAHAHA...**__ Its laughter range threw the cell and seemed to echo back from the empty halls behind.__** I am the one and only FOX demon. The kyubii nine tails.**_

_"Fo..fox demon..?" Naruto woundered aloud. "What am I doing hear with a Demon." the blonde being his normal oblviouse self asked scratching his head in confusion. Kyubii grew frustrated when naruto showed no fear at his name and tittle._

_**Fool I am sealed within your reached body.**__ The fox exsplained __**I was put hear by that cursed Nadami Hokage. **_

_'the Nadami' Naruto woundered to himself trying to put this new information into place. Then when he finally figured everything out he pointed an accusing finger angryly at nine tails._

_"So your the reason the village hates me!" he shouted, "They think IM YOU...GET OUT I DONT WANT YOU HEAR ANYMORE!"_

_It was siglent for a while then the chamber filled with the demon foxs laughter. Its roaring voice sent a chill down the orange clade boys spine. He faultered just a bit in his defiant stance before the beast._

_**A tinny kit like YOU commanding a feared beast like ME **__kyubii growled growing seriouse once again. He spoke still with a large grin on his face the guts of the boy in front of him really did amuse him __**Your nothing but a weak little newborn kit. You lake even the strength to defend yourself. You exspect to command me. The greatest of all the Tailed beast You are sorly mistaken. **__Kyubii said harshly to the boy bringing him into the depressed mood that he often slips into when hes alone. Naruto knew he couldn't argue with the fox for it was the truth. He nearly that day, if not for that one ninja arriving just at the last moment he was pretty sure they would have finished him off. _

_Kyubii observed the emotions of his host, knowing full well that it wasn't under his own controle that he attacked the village in the first place then shortly after being stripped of half his power and sealed angered him enough. Know this boy was suffereing because of the unfortunate hand he was delt as a newborn. He may be a demond, yet that didn't mean he didn't have a heart. As much as he like the thought of his freedome if the boy died before he could achieve it then there was no point in hoping. This brought him to an idea that angered him a bit. __**We could change that though. **__He spoke up after a pause catching the boys attention. Naruto was no fool he knew a trape when he saw one, or in this case heared one, the villegers had done enough to make him almost a master at finding and hinting on them. _

_"What do you mean.?" Naruto questioned cautiously. The kyubii shifted to look at the boy with one of his large slitted eyes. The only conclusion he could come to was to give the boy the power to defend himself. To strenghthen him so that he would then not have to worry about the boy dying. _

_**Its simple I will lend you my powers and make you stronger. You will be able to defend youself. **__The kyubii smiled agian showing his large pearly white fangs. Naruto hinting on some hidden message thought about it for a moment. "What else...theres something else isnt there.?" he questioned with mixed feeling. He wasn't sure what the fox was getting at for sure but he knew it couldn't be good. The fox stoped smiling. __**'well he would have guessed it eventually' **__Nine tails thought to itself. __**Hmmm yes there is something. I would have to make changes to your chakara system and inhance some your body to better suit the strains of my powers. **_

_Naruto shuddered not liking the sound of that. Its not that the blond didnt want the strength to defend himself. The strength that he could use to be accepted by all the villagers and recognised as a strong ninja by all of Kohona but..._

_"No.. that will only make it worse...They will all hate me more if i were to get some strange power." Naruto sighed sadly. This angered the fox demon. __**Im offering to lend you the strength you want HOW DARE you turn it down. **__It groweled. _

_Naruto only looked at it defiently. "because it will not make me respected amoung those in the village they will only hate me and grow to fear me more." With that he was done talking to the demond. Shakingly he turned around and started to walk away. Sweating under the massive killer intent the Fox let out of anger. __**DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU NEED MY POWER .**__ The kyubii yelled after the boy. Then suddenly Naruto jerked up awake only to fall back down onto the pillows as his nerves flashed to his brain just how much pain his body was still in. He realised from the bandages, cloths and IV bags that he was at the hospital. He looked over out the window to his right, the sun was out and a soft breez played with the white curtains. Everything was peacful except for Naruto's mind._

(End of flash back)

The blonde arrived at the training grounds to find a very tired looking Jonin. Taruo sat under the shade of a large tree he had his long black hair tied in a lose pony tail. He wore the same outfit he had the day he saved Naruto's life with his katanas strapped to his back crossed like an X. He had his Kohona forehead protector tied around his Katana straps. He stood up as the brightly dressed boy approached him. Taruo shook his head then smiled at the boys goofy grin, he admired Naruto's ability to keep himself bright and joyful always having a positive defiant look at the world around him. It reminded him of someone else who was the same age as Naruto. This someone was also an orphan, maybe thats why Taruo was so inclined to help him.

"Your late Naruto-kun" Taruo spoke softly in his gentle voice. Naruto stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Taruo sensie!" Naruto shouted running the rest of the distance to reach Taruo. He had grown accustomed to calling Taruo sensie the last year or so because he had been teach the boy in secrete. Taruo had to admit that he thought of Naruto as a good student. Naruto had really accelerated in close combat and simple chakara control with a little encouragement. Naruto observed Taruo's face as he was deep in thought and had a thought of his own.

"Technically I'm not late you said at 1:30, its only 1:15 which means you got hear earlier than you told me to be here." Naruto wondered aloud. Taruo nodded and smiled yet again. The boy was a lot more clever than most people would give him credit for.

"Maybe so Naruto, this will be our last training session you will be starting another term of at the academy..." Taruo glancing back at Naruto, "I expect better results from you this semester. Your scores are lacking and I know what your capable of doing." he finished. Naruto grimaced at this he had been trying to hide his scores from Taruo. He was curious as to how Taruo got ahold of them.

"Yeah..but its not so easy with that stupid Uchiha being all smug and acting like he's better than anyone." Naruto protested. This grew an angry look from Taruo that made Naruto gulp nervously.

"You should know just as well what the uchiha boy is going threw he lost an entire clan in one night. That is not an excuse for your performance." Taruo said somehow keeping his voice calm and soft. Naruto looked down in shame, indeed he did know what it was like to be alone. He had often saw the uchiha alone on the docks of a small lake that was close to the Clans compound. He was always either sad or glaring at the water with anger. Suddenly an Idea hit the blond boy and he looked back up at Taruo with newfound glee.

"OK Taruo sensie...I wont let you down." Naruto grinned giving Taruo a thumbs up. "Your getting a promotion to an Anbu agent tomorrow too right." Tarou turned around with a shocked look on his face._ 'he's not supposed to know that..'_ Taruo thought, '_No one except for the third hokage and a the clan heads.' _

"How do you know this Naruto?" Taruo asked the boy.

"Well I saw the paper work on gramps desk, I saw your name and got a little interested." Naruto answered honestly. Taruo just looked at the boy for a moment than shook the conversation away.

"Enough talk Naruto lets get down to business." Taruo commanded switching into his serious teacher mode. First he spent ten minutes making Naruto go threw inventory check and strategy making. He wasn't all to good at the strategy part. Then Taruo instructed Naruto in the chakara control Naruto was good enough to run almost all the way up the side of the ten foot tree on the edge of the training ground. Then they spent thirty minutes in combat training. Again naruto was at best just below genin level in skills but with more practice he would be above that to a low chunin level when graduation came around. Taruo then spent thirty minutes on core training making naruto lift rocks and other weights while using weight seals. After another hour and a half of practicing it was now late afternoon. Taruo announced the end of there last training session. Taruo sat under the shade of the large tree he had just called an exhausted and sweaty blonde from the training Fields. Naruto sat down with a huff his orange jacket wrapped firmly around his waist and his white undershirt was moist with sweat.

"You did good today Naruto." Taruo praised the boy smiling down at his exhausted form. Naruto responded only with an enthusiastic grin. "However since you already know about me becoming an Anbu, then you can understand why I can no longer be training you." Naruto's grinned turned into a frown. The boy had guessed as much but he was clinging to the time he had been able to spend with Taruo today. Taruo noticed this change in mood and patted the boys spiky blond hair.

"Your a hard worker Naruto.."Taruo spoke trying to cheer the boy up, "I know you'll be just fine without me to teach you. Keep up your practices and you'll become stronger in no time. Maybe even becoming Hokage someday." Taruo smiled at the blond.

"but.." Naruto started but stopped when he looked up at Taruo. All his self pity turned into determination. "Yeah you better believe it!" he shouted giving Taruo a thumbs up and another one of his large grins. Taruo chuckled a little before sighing. He pulled out a small scroll and unrolled it onto the ground. Naruto noticed that a summoning seal was placed in the middle of the scroll in blue ink with two smaller seals on either side of it in black. Before Naruto could question what it was Taruo said, "know before we bring this day to a close I have a little gift for my most promising young student." Naruto leaned in a little closer to get a better view. It was just a standard chakara seal he discovered. It was nothing special really. He found that he had a natural talent for seals. Taruo had noticed this too but decided not to speak of it since he didn't know a hole lot of them himself. Taruo formed the ram symbol with his hands summoning chakara then slammed them palms down onto the black circles. He poured a little chakara into the seals. They glowed then spun clock wise making black marks appear that lead to the large center seal. Once they touch the center seal there was a small poof of smoke and a pile of neatly folded cloths with a new pouch and weapons sat on the scroll.

"Its not much but I decided that if you were serious about being a ninja then you were going to have to lose the orange jumpsuit." Taruo laughed. Naruto's eyes watered as he looked down at the gifts. He had never gotten any gifts from anyone besides the old man third. Not even on his birthday. He held up the cloths it was a black jacket with an orangish lining down either side of the sleeves. (think a little thinner version his original clothing.) Then a two black and two white shirts much like the one Taruo seemed to favor. Then there was a similar pair of combat pants with many useful pockets. He hugged Taruo in excitement.

"Thank you Taruo sensie!" Naruto shouted. Taruo a little surprised patted the blonds head.

"You no longer need to call me sensie. We are friends now ok Naruto." Taruo said. Naruto acknowledged with a nod. Know he was at a lost for words this was more than he could ever ask for. He had his first friend.

"Now bef..." Taruo started but was cut off by Naruto

"Wait hold on...since you got me something, Ill need to return the favor." Naruto said pausing for a moment before making up his mind. "I know the perfect place to go too."

"Huh.." Taruo said "no thats not necessary Naruto." he tried but Naruto wouldn't listen. So after a couple minutes of argument Taruo reluctantly agreed to go with Naruto so he re-sealed the boys present and followed after the excited boy. Naruto lead on with re-found energy he had worked up a monstrous appetite and he knew the perfect little ramen stand where his hunger could be satisfied. He knew for a fact that Old man Teuchi and Ayame would be thrilled to meet his former sensie and new friend.

**A/n**

**Thanks to those who have followed and/or favored my story D**

**Soooo sorry it took so long guys. You must have been itching for me to post this by now. I know I would have been going crazy by now. So...I know it's kinda a little boring and not very exciting this chapter but its story building. Plus I have to build up my plot so that I can keep you guessing and interested right. Anyways pleas review since its in your convenience since you read this LOL. Im going to introduce a lot of characters next chapter including a self inserted character (my character will obviously be male since I'm going to try and mirror myself in this story along side one of my favorite manga hero.) **

**Taruo...well his part has been played...Ill leave you hanging with that. **

**Next time we are going to be skipping a head a little bit to about middle of Narutos academy life then straight to finals where naruto learns the shadow clone jutsu from that scroll he stole from the Hokages mansion. I won't give too much away though. So anyways to rap things up (sorry for long authors note) pr me your answers to the question and ill post the winner in my next post. **

**THANKS **

**P Nurahiyon **


End file.
